Talk:Fish Location Chart
Sortable table An alternative to having a table per location is to have the main table sortable by including the line {| class="sortable" border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="3" I only briefly experimented with this and not sure how we can keep the Farovia/Icelantica headings while having the islands sortable, but on the upside it would reduce the maintenance required of each 'island' table. -Jasman 09:44, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Just changed it to Sortable Tables. I'm sure Fickiebear would be delighted. For reference: {| border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="3" |- ! rowspan="2" | Fish ! colspan="5" | Farovia ! colspan="2" | Icelantica Just wondering, is there a way to (besides incorporating the Farovia/Icelantica headings) revert the sorted table back to default? It gets pretty messy after a few sorts. MarcD 12:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC) An observation - the original contributor's concept was a progressive chart that would allow players to easily track where increasing value fish were by location & identify the fish stock of each location by running down its column. Focus now has shifted to solely location. The original format was still a little clunky (fair enough it'd only just been created), but to be honest found it more user friendly and info more accessible, especially the progressive aspect (maybe that's a relavive newb's perspective). For searchability; elsewhere it was pointed out that the fish of Farovia should be seperate from the fish of Icelantica. Shouldn't separate charts for Favoria & Icelantica remove the headings problem, make Islands searchable and sure as heck make each a lot less unwieldly and more sensible from a progressive point of view. (since only vamp. avail at both & by the time you get there you're gonna know that!). Wonder if reducing the blank spaces and tweaking formatting would and make each clear enough not to need a search function at all? Another suggestion; linking each fish to its descrption page would give quick access to pole requirements & relative availability etc. (there's prob a way to do this through colour too, but my brain's too fuzzy to work it through). Tania 12:38, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Even when "Miss Miny" shows in SC fish list, it cannot be caught there. If someone can actually confirm having caught Miss Miny go ahead and edit her back. (Adding this info so people don't try to catch Miss Miny for the quests and think it can be caught in SC). Also, I'm 99% sure Vampire can also be caught in Scuba mode (with spear/PSG). If not feel free to revert :-) --Jayberwock 16:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, this person also claims that it is possible. http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vampire_fish_in_SC_skuba_fishing --LayzAyzn 17:17, 22 June 2009 (UTC) 2nd look & Different coloring I think when we finish sorting where all the fish go and upload the images, we should look at implementing this! Jeydo (talk) 04:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Again, we should look at a more distinct coloring so when you see something like Purple, you know it's Fairly Prolific, Blue for Numerous, Green for Average, etc. There's 13 Different populations, but we can rule out Overflowing since only two fish have it and make that Brown, and Non Existent which could be Black, giving us down to 11. R, O, Y, G, B, P are SIX basic or primary colorings, and we could have a color in between each to be secondary make up the other 5. So Red-Orange would be Near Extinct (in between Possibly Extinct & Critically Endangered - Red/Orange colors), and Peach is pretty close to in between Orange & Yellow, and so on. Jeydo (talk) 20:34, December 6, 2014 (UTC)